1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical accessories and somewhat more particularly to a device for providing a plurality of clean work surfaces for supporting an injured extremity so as to enable medical personnel to treat such injured extremity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surgical accessories adopted to allow medical personel to perform medical treatment on a patient or a portion of a patient while collecting waste fluid or the like generated from such treatment are known. The most common type being a simple basin or towel. Other more complicated and expensive accessories are also known.
U.S. Pat. No. 561,514 shows a bandaging table with a single liquid permeable surface containing several cut-outs which receive medical instruments or other items required during the bandaging procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,261 shows a collapsible limb support which includes a screen surface having access to a drip pan.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,731 shows a surgical drainage attachment for use with a standard operating table. This attachment comprises a basin having a screen on the top thereof for support of a hand or foot or a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,024 shows a drainage tray more or less permanently attached to a standard operating table having an upper screen surface and a lower drain opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,257 shows a surgery table for use on a hand and includes a downwardly sloped upper operating surface with a plurality of drain holes positioned above a drain pan, which includes a hose for disposing of wastes.
The disadvantage of the prior art are that the various devices are not readily portable and/or disposable and they are cumbersome and expensive. Also the prior art provides for only a single surface which is not readily sterilizable during usage and cannot be accommodated to the size of the extremity of the patent.